The wish that wasn't really a wish
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: Be careful what you say, it might just happen... GaaxSaku
1. Prologue

**DD- So this is a random story I just randomly thought of, though actually I was thinking what would happen if me and someone I hated were the last people on Earth, and since I like GaaxSaku at the moment, it became a story!**

**Gaara- Wow, what a loser**

**DD- Shut up! **

**Gaara- by the way, this is just a prologue, so it isn't very long**

**DD- So here's the Prologue **

**Chapter One**

"Get out of my way Haruno."

"You're still useless I see."

"You should spend more time training instead of talking."

Yes, today was the day that Sasuke Uchiha was officially back in Konoha, and people were praising him right and left, throwing flowers in joy, not even thinking about the fact that he left the village. THEIR village.

Though it seemed like it was also the worst day for Haruno Sakura, who was a former fangirl and teammate of Sasuke Uchiha, who was unaware of that fact that she, Sakura, didn't have feelings for him. But he was wrong, and she no longer felt any emotions towards the Uchiha, except for maybe emotions of friendship, that's all she had and wanted from him.

'God, why can't he just stop with all the insults? I don't even like him anymore, and I thought I had gotten stronger, was I wrong?' Sakura thought, walking tiredly away from the training grounds. Naruto had offered getting ramen with him, but she only really had interest going to her house, and getting in bed, so she politely told him 'no'.

'Speaking of Naruto, I wonder if he knows what's wrong with the asswipe,' Sakura thought, but was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when she bumped into somebody, falling to the hard ground.

"Oh, sorry bout that, I wasn't really watching where I was going," Sakura said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, not even looking at the person.

"Hn, whatever, watch where you're going next time," the person said. Sakura looked finally at the person, err, looked up at the person. What she saw surprised her. Beautiful, angelic, spikey, red, shiny hair, that seemed to flow in the wind, pale, soft-looking lips, jade-colored eyes, with a thick black going all around them from signs of insomnia, and of course, a red kanji that read 'love'.

Yep, it was Gaara.

"Oh, sorry Gaara," Sakura said, trying to walk past him, but he stopped her.

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" Gaara spoke in and intimidating voice, pushing her a little, making her fall, once again, to the ground. This got Sakura angry. Not just angry, furious. She then got up.

"Excuse me?! I try to apologize for bumping into you, and you're being ass about it! Next time, maybe you should watch where YOU are going!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing him, making him stagger a bit, and then walked past him furiously. Gaara just stood there, shocked that someone would even dare to do that.

"Jeez, all I did was bump into him! What a jerk!" Sakura muttered to herself, still walking impatiently. She finally, after what seemed like an hour to Sakura, made it to her house. She walked up the small patio, opened the door, and slammed it in the same amount of time. She ran up to her room and locked the door, stripping her clothes off. She put her silk, cherry decorated pajamas on and literally fell on the bed of exhaustion. Though before she fell asleep, a few unconscious words were muttered.

"If Gaara and I were the only people left on this planet, we would still never like each other."

End of Chapter

**DD- So how'd you like it? **

**Gaara- It sucks, and I'm not that much of a bastard, am I?**

**DD- Course not, you just are in my story. Well, anyway, revieweth pwease!!!!!!**

V


	2. Realization

DD- ZOMG!

Gaara- What?

DD- I can't believe I got 5 good reviews! I've never had 5 really good reviews on the first chapter before! Thank you so much, and I'm happy you guys all like my story w The amazazing reviewers:

AstraArctic

totalanimelover

Gaara's weakness

overlordofnobodies

AlaskenWildflower

DD- Thank you guys soooo much! Oh, and Gaara's a little OOC by the way, and here's the ages and stuffs for the important people that really matter in this story:

Sakura – 16

Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara – 17

Kakashi – Does it really matter? Sigh, 26

'**ZOMG! DEIDARA'S GONNA GET MARRIED TO MEH!!!!'** – Inner Sakura

Gaara- Whatever, here's chapter

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up to the annoying ringing of her alarm clock. She groaned, and turned and moved a little, then smashed the alarm clock into pieces. She then went back to sleep, when yet another clock went off downstairs, this time much louder. She rubbed her head, and yawned, and then glared at the door leading out of her room, and to the kitchen, where the clock was going off.

'Jeez, I don't remember having another alarm set, actually, I don't even remember having another alarm clock. Wait, unless it's the clock downstairs that I set to go off at- SHIT!!!!!! It's 10:30 AM! I'm 2 and a half hours late for training!' Sakura yelled in her head. She threw the covers away from her, not making her bed, and tried to jump out, but didn't notice that there were also blankets on the ground, and therefore tripped. She growled angrily, and stomped her way to the bathroom, changing out of her silk pajamas and into her training clothes (you know, her shippuden clothes). She brushed her teeth as fast as she could, ran down the stairs, and out the front door, not even bothering to lock it.

"Ugh, I'm so screwed, I bet Uchiha will have some remark for me when I get there," Sakura muttered to herself, running, no, sprinting towards the training grounds. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly, and she mentally slapped herself, 'Oh great! I forgot to eat breakfast too!'

When she got there, she noticed that no one was there.

"Huh, I guess they already had training or maybe they left because I was so late," Sakura said quietly, forgetting her hunger. She felt that there was something weird going on; she knew that if she hadn't showed for training, they either would've waited for her, or they would've gone looking for her. Seeing as they had done neither, she began to get worried.

'Sakura, don't be worried, everything's going to be okay. I mean, I'm sure there's nothing's wrong. Or maybe Sasuke got them to realize that I'm weak,' Sakura said to herself, gloomily at the last part. Why was she thinking so much of that damn Uchiha?

'**You still love him.'**

'No I don't. I could never love that jerk.'

'**Well, maybe the feelings mostly went away, but not fully.'**

'No, I have no feelings for him whatsoever. I know I've moved on.'

'**Whatever you say,'** and with that, Inner Sakura left.

"Pff, like I'd ever like that, that, asshole!" Sakura muttered to herself, her head down as she walked out of the forest, where the training grounds were, and through the streets of Konoha. She looked around while she walked; it was quiet, too quiet(I know cheesy XD). The weird thing was that she had not seen any people since she got up this morning. It was like everyone suddenly just - disappeared.

'But where could everyone had gone? I mean, if they all tried to get out of the village as fast as they could, I know I would at least hear them, and besides, they couldn't have done that because there were just too many people in Konoha, and they would probably still be trying to get out at this time. Wait, why would they want to get out of the village?' Sakura's mind flooded with questions, none of which she seemed to know the answer too.

'Okay Sakura, it's probably nothing to worry about; I mean, I bet it's just a dream, or maybe Naruto's just playing a prank on me,' Sakura thought. She pinched herself, making sure it was not a dream.

'Okay, so it's not a dream; maybe it is a prank. Maybe Naruto's throwing me a humongous surprise birthday party and everyone's hiding or something!' Sakura thought to herself.

'**It couldn't be a surprise birthday party because first of all, your birthday isn't for three months, and second, Naruto probably wouldn't be able to get everyone in the village to participate, and even if he could get them, there's still the fact that you would be able to sense their presences, and since there aren't any presences around you, well, that means he couldn't be throwing a party for you.'**

'You don't know that!' Sakura argued, but then stopped.

'Okay, maybe you're right. I'm just worried.'

'**Exactly, wait, go ask Tsunade-Sama! She might know where everyone is!'**

'If none of the villagers are around, what makes you think that Tsunade's going to be here?'

'**I don't know, I was just throwing out ideas!'**

'Fine I'll go check," Sakura mumbled to herself. Right now, she would do anything to figure out what was going on, even if it meant going to see if Tsunade was still here and safe.

'They could be at a meeting!' Sakura thought happily at the idea, ignoring everything Inner Sakura was saying to her, as she sprinted as fast as she could to the Hokage's building, with a huge smile on her face. There was still hope in her eyes. This was is it! This was where everyone was!

'**Wait, Sakura! Think about this for a sec-'** Inner Sakura was pushed away from Sakura's mind, as she raced up the stairs the Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura called out when she reached the door to her office, and opened it quickly. She took a step forward, leaving the door wide open. Her smile fell as she noticed that Tsunade was not in her office. Her spirits were finally crushed. She had found no one, not a single living creature or soul in Konoha. Not the villagers, not her teammates, not even Tsunade, her Hokage and the person she looked up to. There was nothing she could do to get them back, nothing at all.

She broke down and cried, cried like she had never cried before.

End of Chapter 1

DD- Okay guys, I'm sorry it took to long for me to write this, and I'm sorry it's not very much, so here's a little snippet of what might happen next time:

_She was on the ground of Tsunade's office, still crying, when she heard someone behind her._

"_Who's there?"_

Gaara- Excuses, excuses, you think this makes up for what you did?

DD- You is just jealous! Of course it doesn't, but still!

Gaara- Riiigghhht

DD- Hmph! Anyway, please review and Gaara will make you some cupcakes with his Easy Bake Oven!

V  
V  
V  
V


	3. Not Alone

**DD- First off, thank you for all those who reviewed. You get… dun, dun, dun…. A bag of… CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!!! GO YOU!!!! XD (Reviewers will be at the end of the chapter, and I will answer any unanswered questions:)**

**Gaara- Thanks for reviewing for the dumbest story ever**

**DD- It's not dumb! You're dumb… actually, your not…**

**Gaara- haha! Because you called me dumb, you must… MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER!!!! HAHA!!!**

**DD- gahhhh fineeeee! **

**Ages(by the way, I changed Sakura's age from 16 to 17):**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara – 17**

**Kakashi – Does it really matter? Sigh, 26**

'**ZOMG! DEIDARA'S GONNA GET MARRIED TO MEH!!!!'** – Inner Sakura

Also, there is a little OOCness, so sorry if that bothers you :P

Chapter 2

It had been an hour since Sakura first began to cry, after searching and searching for anyone. She finally discovered the devastating news, that she, Haruno Sakura, was the only girl, no, person left in her village, and she was still lying on the hard, wooden floors of Tsunade's office, crying.

"W-w-why?" Sakura hiccupped, lifting her face up. She was a complete mess. Her hair was all over her face, and was sticking to her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and looked like if she cried anymore, she would have no tears left to shed for the rest of eternity. Her outfit was wet from all the tears, and it looked as if someone threw a bucket of water on her.

She sat there on her knees, staring off into nothingness. It was so quiet.

She suddenly stopped her staring, and noticed something shining on Tsunade's desk. She got up slowly and limply, falling to the side slightly, but ignored her falling, getting up again. She unconsciously walked forward towards the shining object. After what seemed like forever, she made it to the desk, and stared with her dead- doll-like eyes at the object.

It was a kunai.

She lifted it slowly to her face to examine it more closely. It looked as if it had recently been sharpened. To test her theory, Sakura poked the tip of the kunai slightly with her finger, and it immediately starting bleeding. She smiled a weird, crooked grin, a grin that made it look as if it wasn't even her; as if someone had taken over her body, with full control over it.

She lifted the kunai to her pale wrist. It was almost screeching to Sakura for her to cut it. She just stood there, emotionless, nothin in her eyes.

'**Sakura, wait, don't do this! It's not worth it! What if-'** She was cut off, as she was pushed back into the depths of Sakura's mind, and she focused back onto the kunai on her wrist.

"This is it," Sakura said to herself, though not quite sure if she could really do it or not. She was so focused on the kunai, that she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, Sakura heard footsteps behind her, and she dropped the kunai; which hit the ground, making a weird, metal screech sound. Her eyes widened, and lit up in emotion again.

She turned around, not believing what she just heard, and looked ahead. She then looked a little up, and met the beautiful jade eyes of the gorgeous god-like man, with crimson, shining hair.

"Gaara," Sakura whispered, surprised, and almost non-audible.

"So there is someone here, not the person I'd most like to be with at the moment, but a person none the less," Gaara spoke, mostly to himself. Though his eyes didn't show it, he was extremely surprised at what he had found, and also, very happy as well, though irritated that it had to be _her_.

'I can't believe I almost tried to give up my life! I can't believe I would do that! I can't believe that I would shed my tears so easily. I guess Sasuke's right… I am weak,' Sakura thought to herself, sadness overwhelming her, as she looked down at her feet, trying to avoid Gaara's eyes that followed her.

"Haruno, why is it that you and I are the only people left in this village, possibly even the world?" Gaara said angrily, as if it was all her fault, and therefore wanting answers at that moment.

"I-I-I don't know," Sakura stuttered. Gaara growled in irritation, clenching his fists.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, and how this all happened, and why we are the only one's in this village, possibly world, but I think we need to work together to figure this out. Otherwise, We'll just continue to be the only one's left on Earth, and I know how much you hate that idea, and me as well, so what do you say? Let's work together okay?" Sakura said, holding out her hand, as if to shake his hand. He hesitated for a second, but finally put his hand out, and they shook on it.

"Okay, first, let's travel to Suna to see if there's anyone there, and if there's not, I think we should travel to Sound to see if maybe Orochimaru has done something to everybody," Sakura said, devising their plan.

"And what if there is nobody in Sound?" Gaara asked impatiently.

"Then we can only assume that either some other country or organization has done this, or we really are the last people on Earth," Sakura said, and then continued, "Look, I'm equally as angry as you are, so don't take it out on me!"

"Fine," Gaara muttered, then looked away, but still had his pissed off look on his face.

"Good, so do you agree on this plan?" Sakura asked, waiting for his answer.

"Hn, fine," Gaara said, as Sakura smiled slightly.

"So when should we leave for Suna?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn, tomorrow at 6:00 AM, we meet up at the gates, and start our journey," Gaara said, nonchalantly.

"Hai, okay. So let's get a good night sleep, and get prepared for our journey ahead of us, agreed?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, agreed," Gaara muttered, as he turned around, and began to walk out of the office, and out of the building. Sakura still stood in the same place with a goofy smile on.

'I'm so happy!' Sakura thought.

End of chapter

**DD- JUST KIDDING XD, though I really was thinking about it! Haha XD**

**Gaara- Whatever, just continue back to the story!**

**DD- Fineeeeeee!**

Ignore upper thingy

'**Why, because you're stuck with a jerk?'**

'Well, not really, but I have someone now. Even if he is a pompous asshole, at least he's someone. At least he's not Sasuke, and at least I'm not alone.'

'**Well, I'll give him credit, because he DID actually kinda save you from almost killing yourself. I can't believe you would do that!' **

'Shut up!' Sakura thought as her smile immediately left her face, her hair covered her eyes, and her teeth and fists were clenched. She pushed Inner Sakura back into her mind, once again. It wasn't the thought of killing herself that pissed her off, well, not entirely, it was more the fact that she considered herself weak for not being able to stop herself, who SHOULD have full control over her body, and Gaara, a person she rarely knew, and who hated her guts, stepped in the room and stopped her. She couldn't even control herself, and she was weak enough to try to kill herself after only looking for about 1 hour, and crying for the next hour. 'I really am weak,' she thought, as she punched the nearest wall next to her, breaking it in to bits of pieces.

Finally, she unclenched her fists, and walked out of the Hokage building, her hair still covering her eyes. She walked down the path towards her house, not even bothering to look up, though she knew it had to be around 1 or 2 in the afternoon now. She soon made it to her street, and lifter her head up again, her beautiful green eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and looked at all the houses around her. They mostly were all the same; small, white houses that were built for one or two people, but were still cozy and they all had at least a garden or a few trees around the yards.

Sakura sighed, and rubbed her eyes, and looked up to see her house right in front of her. She walked up the stairs, opened the door, which was still unlocked from the morning, and entered the house. She paced up the stairs, and to her room to get prepared for their 'adventure', putting all sorts of scrolls and weapons in her bag, as well as soldier pills, clothes, and medicines.

When she was done preparing for their 'adventure', she laid her bag by the door.

'Jeez, why am I so tired? Ugh, whatever,' Sakura thought to herself tiredly, suddenly feeling exhausted, and changed out of her clothes and back into her silk pajamas, pulled the curtains over the windows, making sure no light came into the room, set her alarm clock for 5:30 AM, turned off her light, and fell asleep onto her soft, comfy bed.

End of Chapter

**DD- Okay, I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but I hope it was longer then the last chapter, which I think it was… **

**Gaara- Loser**

**  
DD- Hmph! Anyway, here's the lovely and amazazing reviewer!!!**

.hoshi.na-chan.- I'm glad you like the story : and here's that update! gives you bag of cookies

vampgirl725 – Here's more: gives you bag of cookies

AstraArctic – Yes he is haha XD gives you bag of cookies

Coral8888 – Thank you : Here's your update: gives you bag of cookies

Ri-16-Chan – Haha, here's your update : and I might not be able to use your OC, maybe at the end somehow… anyway gives you bag of cookies

overlordofnobodies – I fixed the dates : and gives you bag of cookies

AlaskenWildflower – I hope you got this chapter : gives you bag of cookies

Gaara's weakness – Hell yeahz you're an amazazing reviewer!!! And here's your update XD gives you bag of cookies

DD- Next time I gives out Gaara's little cupcakes with pink icing and pretty sprinkles!! XD NOW REVIEW!!!

Gaara- Now

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	4. Trip to Suna Part 1

DD- Heyyy

**DD- Heyyy!! It's DD!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, first, before I'm going to say why I haven't, um, I'm just gonna let you know that I am the QUEEN of excuses, so here are mine; I was in a different state for about a week, and then did nothing the rest of my spring break… then I hung out with a few of my friends that I haven't seen in a while and stuffs, and the most obvious one is that my friend fell into a coma… okay, just kidding about the last one, actually, I'm just too lazy haha XD, well, here's the update anyway haha XD**

**Gaara- Lazy ass…**

**DD- yeah I know haha XD also, I already have my ideas for this story, and I can't wait until a few more chapters, cause I have the most GREATEST idea ever!! W (squeals) **

**Gaara- by the way, and the reviewers are at the end of the chapter, and DD will answer questions to those who asked… and DD's listening to Utada Hikaru at the moment (rolls eyes) Oh, and Reviewers for this chapter gets a muffin from me, so review!!**

**Ages:**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara – 17**

**Kakashi – Does it really matter? Sigh, 26**

'**ZOMG! DEIDARA'S GONNA GET MARRIED TO MEH!!'** – Inner Sakura

'_ZOMG!! I LOVES DEIDARA MORE THAN ANY OF YOU!!' -- Shukaku_

Chapter 3

Sakura yawned, stretching her arms out. It was 5:55 am, and she was walking towards the gate to meet Gaara, and she had to say, she was pretty excited and unusually cheerful this morning. She couldn't wait to get started on this trip; she just had to know if there was someone out there, well, besides herself and Gaara. She squealed at the thought of finding people, and almost jumped up in joy.

She finally couldn't take it, and she let her excitement take over her, as she started running towards the gate.

Running right into the red haired god.

They both fell backwards, landing on the ground. She flushed with embarrassment, muttering a quick apology, while Gaara just glared at her. She stood up, and held out a hand for him, but he just glared at it, 'hn-ed', and stood up without the help of the kunoichi.

"Hn, let's just get going," Gaara said through his clenched teeth, trying to contain himself from killing the girl in front of him.

"Haha, right," Sakura sheepishly replied, rubbing her head in embarrassment.

Their facial expressions turned into more serious ones, forgetting what had happened a few seconds ago, and they began to run and jump from tree to tree, side by side. They were going pretty fast, considering that they just needed to know if there was someone else out there or not. Gaara tried speeding up, partly trying to get there as fast as they could, and partly to see if the pink haired girl could keep up with him. He smirked; there was no way she could keep up with him.

Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, Sakura caught up to him, and his smirk fell off his face completely. Sakura noticed this, and began smirking herself, and sped up slightly. This had now turned into a game.

Gaara, though not saying anything, accepted this challenge, and sped up even more.

And it continued on like this for a few hours, both trying to see who was faster. They both had gotten many wins and losses, both knowing who had won or lost.

'She's better than I thought she was,' Gaara thought, sweating from their game.

'_Yeah, she's even good enough to be our mate, she's pretty, and she can run pretty fast.'_

'First of all, don't even start talking about mates, and second of all, no way, and third of all, I don't even know her, and all I know is that she's a clumsy girl who can't help but fall into me,' Gaara thought.

'_Maybe she's really in love with you, and she's purposely falling into you.'_

Gaara mentally rolled his eyes, and shoved Shukaku back into his mind where he couldn't hear him, and focused on his running. They had both been focusing on their speed, but they apparently weren't focusing on other things, and suddenly, both of their stomachs began grumbling. Both look embarrassed, well, mostly Sakura, for her face had almost turned the color of her hair, while Gaara just had a slight blush, and 'hn-ed'.

"M-maybe we should stop for lunch or something," Sakura said sheepishly, "I brought some food for us."

"Hn," was all Gaara replied back with, but nodded his head 'yes'.

They both sat down in the middle of a clearing on the grass, Sakura sitting on her knees, digging in the backpack in front of her, looking for their food, while Gaara sat Indian style, just staring, um, glaring at her. Finally, Sakura found some sandwiches, doing a little victory dance in her head, and gave one to Gaara and kept one for herself.

They both ate in an uncomfortable silence, ignoring each other's stares.

'Jeez, I wish I was stuck with someone who would actually talk, maybe someone like Naruto or something,' Sakura thought.

'**Well, it might not be someone talkative, but at least it's someone hot.'**

Sakura blushed, 'W-whatever! You're such a guy addict.'

'**Fine, if that's how you're gonna be, I'm leaving you.'**

Sakura was still blushing from the incident she just had with Inner Sakura, when Gaara raised an (non-existent) eyebrow.

"Hn, why are you blushing," Gaara wondered. Unfortunately for Sakura, this just caused her to blush even more, and she shook her head fast in a 'no' fashion.

"I-it's nothing!" Sakura stuttered, putting her hands in front of her.

"Hn, whatever," Gaara said, turning his attention back to his sandwich.

Finally, when they were both done with their sandwiches, they got up, and began to run again.

(Okay, look, they ran for about 7 or 8 hours in silence. I'm way too lazy to type a whole paragraph on what happened cause they barely did anything so yeah. :P).

It was starting to get darker, and Sakura and Gaara knew they would have to set up camp soon.

"Gaara, we should probably stop soon," Sakura said, breaking the silence. Gaara merely nodded, and they noticeably slowed down, looking around them, trying to find a place to set up camp.

"Gaara, over here! I think I found a place to set it up!" Sakura shouted excitedly, Gaara muttered something about loud pink haired girls, and came over to where Sakura was standing.

It really was a perfect place to set up camp. It was in a small clearing surrounded by tons of trees, most of them leaning in a certain direction so that if someone were to come anywhere near them, the person wouldn't know, in other words, it hid them, not that they had anything or anyone to hide from. Gaara was slightly impressed that the girl found something like this, but he wasn't going to let it show, so he just 'hn-ed' for what seemed like the millionth time today, and took off his bag containing his supplies, which barely held any.

Sakura did the same, pulling out a package that held a tent that you had to set up, and looked big enough to hold about two people. She slightly paled, when she found she only had one.

'Where's the other tent?!' Sakura thought to herself, looking in her bag over and over again, even dumping out all of the stuff inside her bag.

Gaara looked over to her, and slightly paled as well, noticing what she was doing.

She didn't have another tent, and neither did he.

"I'll just stay in the tree, you can have the tent," Gaara said. It's not like he could sleep anyway, so he didn't need to be in a tent for the night, though it would be a little more comfortable in the tent.

"No, it's fine. We can share the tent or something. I don't want you to be uncomfortable up in a tree," Sakura replied back to him, almost like she was reading his mind.

"Hn," Gaara nonchalantly said, though on the inside, he was incredibly surprised. Had she actually done something nice for him? Even though he never did anything for her? This also made him confused, and didn't know what to do.

"Come on already, just help me set up the tent, and we can share it, 'k?" Sakura questioned, he unconsciously nodded, and helped her set up the tent.

When they were done, they both mentally sighed in relief that it was bigger than it looked in the package, and looked like it could at least fit four people in it. They both brung in their items, laid them down at the end of the tent, and chose where they were going to sleep, well, more like Sakura, but Gaara still chose a spot anyway.

They didn't have sleeping bags or blankets, considering it would just slow them down, so Sakura was freezing, while Gaara didn't really look affected by the cold. He looked over at the sleeping and freezing Sakura. She just looked so cold.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, and she stopped shaking. They laid like this, until Gaara realized what he was doing, and blushed.

'What am I doing?'

'_Awww, I knew you were in love with her!'_

'Shut it!' Gaara thought back, mentally glaring at Shukaku, but he just laughed.

'_You know I'm right, hehe, and what are you going to do when she wakes up?' _

'Tch, I don't know, I'll think of something,' Gaara thought back to him, ending their conversation. He looked down at Sakura, who smiled in her sleep.

"S-sasuke...," Sakura muttered, moving even closer to Gaara, if that was possible. As much as any guy would enjoy this, Gaara was not.

'Sasuke? Tch, are they in love or something?' Gaara glared down at the girl in his arms. Suddenly, he widened his eyes, and realized something.

Wait, why should he be mad over something like this? It's not like he liked the girl… right?

End of Chapter

**DD- How'd you like that? : sorry once again for the long wait, and I'm sorry about the Sasuke part, and am I making Gaara like Sakura too fast? Hope not :P **

**Gaara- Can't believe I would do something like that ugh**

**  
DD- haha!! Anwayz, here's the reviewers!! : They get a brownie!! :**

**missladylaura**

**AstraArctic**

**Gaara's weakness**

**overlordofnobodies**

**mischeifmaiden**

**AlaskenWildflower**

**DD- Thank youz reviewers!! W**

**  
Gaara- So do you guys see how good it is to review? You guys get baked goods and pastreys! If I were you, I would REVIEW!!**

**DD- SO pwease review!! :**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Trip to Suna Part 2

DD- Hey everyone

**DD- Hey everyone!! Sorry for such the long wait :PP I'm a total lazy ass **

**Gaara- Yes you are, yes you are**

**DD- grrr, you're just jealous of…**

**Gaara- of what?**

**DD- ano, my… BEUTIFULLNESSH!! YEAH, WHAT NOW?!  
**

**Gaara- sigh, anyway, here's the amazazing reviewers from chappie 3:**

**xnaruhina.b.**

**mischeifmaiden**

**missladylaura**

**izzybelle93**

**AstraArctic**

**AlaskenWildflower**

**soccercrazyfreak**

**DD- YAYZ!! You all gets… FORTUNE COOKIES!! Or cake :PPP or… BOTH!!**

**Gaara- And that's why you should REVIEW. Plus, it's a good thing to do**

**DD- here's the chappie :**

**Ages:**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara – 17**

**Kakashi – Does it really matter? Sigh, 26**

'**ZOMG! DEIDARA'S GONNA GET MARRIED TO MEH!!'** – Inner Sakura

'_ZOMG!! I LOVES DEIDARA MORE THAN ANY OF YOU!!' -- _Shukaku

Chapter 4

Sakura groaned, when Gaara told her to get up and ready. She did not have a good night last night. First, she was sore from sleeping in an awkward position (her arms were in a bad spot or something and were therefore, sore :P), then she had a dream that Sasuke was coming after her trying to make her his, which, she would've been happy about if she was still his fangirl(though IS told her that she still loved him), AND when she woke up that morning, she was freezing cold. She wondered how she even made it through the night.

"Get up," Gaara told her, well, more like demanded, as she groaned again, and got up, stretching, trying to get rid of the soreness.

"Do we need to go get some kind of food or something?" Sakura asked him, realizing that she had no other food besides the sandwiches they had yesterday.

"Hn, I found some herbs that we can eat, and aren't poisonous," Gaara nonchalantly said, as he handed her some of the plants, and she just looked at them.

He sighed, "If I really wanted you dead, don't you think I'd have killed you by now?"

She didn't say anything, but instead started to eat the plants.

'Bleh, they're disgusting!' Sakura thought to herself, but didn't show any emotion she felt towards the 'food'.

'**You will just have to live with it. At least you HAVE food to eat.'**

'Yeah, yeah, I know.' Sakura mentally sighed.

'**You should be thankful that Gaara of the Sand, one of the most hottest and not-speaking guys in the world, actually got you food. Which means he actually cares.'**

'No, he just needs me so that we can find out where everyone went.'

'**Whatever,'** and with that, Inner Sakura left.

Sakura continued to eat the herbs, and would every so often look towards the redhead sitting before her. She blushed slightly when he caught her staring at him, and immediately looked down, though he continued to stare at her(not glaring), which made her continue to blush.

When she was done eating, she packed up her items and the tent, and put them into her bag. She then looked up to the clouds.

'It sort of looks like it's going to rain,' She thought, as she then looked down from the sky, and took a drink of water from her canteen that Gaara had filled up for her.

'He's been really nice lately to me- No wait, it's only because he needs me. Nothing more than that.' For some reason, that thought saddened her.

"Let's go," Gaara said breaking her out of her thoughts. She nodded towards him, and they took off, jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch.

Sakura looked towards Gaara, noticing how his silky, shiny red hair flowed, and hit his face in a really sexy way, and the way he moved was so graceful, like he was dancing. He had a really nice body too, his clothes fit him in all the right places; probably had a nice 6 pack underneath his clothes.

Sakura didn't notice that she was staring at Gaara like there was no tomorrow, and Gaara was starting to grow uncomfortable.

'Why is she staring at me?' Gaara thought to himself

'_Probably 'cause you're a sexy beast.'_

'Shut the hell up,' Gaara thought, mentally glaring at Shukaku.

'_Well, why the hell else would she stare at you like that? Hm?'_ Gaara blushed slightly.

'Ju-just shut up!' And with that, Shukaku was shoved out of Gaara's mind, and Gaara's blush faded away.

Finally, Gaara's courage level raised, and he looked her straight in the eyes, making her realize what she was doing, and she quickly turned her head to the side where Gaara couldn't see her face, and this confused him.

'Why'd she turn her head like that?' Gaara thought to himself, puzzled, but didn't let it show on his face.

Sakura was blushing a tomato red, and mentally slapping herself for looking at Gaara, including for that long.

'Why did I do that?' Sakura thought to herself, still blushing.

'**Cause you like him!'** Inner Sakura made sure to put the exaggeration on the word 'like'.

'D-do not! Only as a friend if anything! I swear!'

'**Right,'** Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, **'You totally like him, and not just as a friend either.'**

'I don't!' Sakura replied back.

'**Then why are you blushing? If you really didn't like him like that, you wouldn't be blushing.'**

'Not true!' Sakura thought, her blush deepening, if that was still possible. Inner Sakura laughed, as she faded away, and left Sakura to herself, well, and Gaara who was next to her. Thinking of that just made her blush even more.

"Girl," Gaara said suddenly, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts, and her blush was only slightly still on her face, "Were almost there. We only have about a half hour left."

"Hai," Sakura answered back to him, and concentrated more on her feet, and putting chakra into them, helping her go faster. Gaara followed her example. Her excitement was starting to come back again, and her hopefulness was soaring. She couldn't wait til they got to the village. It must have showed on her face too, because when she wasn't looking, Gaara smiled at her eagerness to get to the village, though it dropped only after a few seconds.

'Did I just smile at her?' Gaara thought.

Shukaku must have heard him, and immediately started to talk to him, _'You smiled at her?? Did she see you??'_

'Just shut up,' Gaara thought, 'I've had enough of you as it is.'

'_Awww you hurt my feelings.'_ Gaara rolled his eyes of the maturity level of Shukaku.

'You act like a child,' Gaara retorted at him.

'_Fine, whatever, don't ask ME for help next time you need it,'_ and with that Shukaku left again.

Gaara sighed a little, not noticing what he was doing, and Sakura turned her face to him.

"Are you alright?" Sakura questioned, concerned.

"Hm, oh, yeah, I'm fine," Gaara cursed himself for lowering his guard around her, even if it was for only a few seconds.

"If you say so," Sakura said uncertain that he was telling the truth, but then forgot all about it when she saw the tips of the village from where they were.

"Oh my gosh! We're almost there!" Sakura yelled excitedly. She put all her energy and willpower into running towards the village, so much that Gaara almost had a hard time keeping up with her.

When they finally got to the gates, they felt that something was a little off. When Sakura noticed there were no guards standing guard, she began to panic.

'Oh no! What if all the people are gone here too?!' Sakura thought to herself, mentally chewing on her fingernails.

"Let's go inside the village, there might be some people still," Gaara said, trying to calm down Sakura. It was obvious she was panicing.

"Y-y-yeah," Sakura stuttered as they slowly walked into the village, scared of what would be coming up. She didn't know what to do; she needed something or someone, anyone! Without thinking, she grabbed Gaara's hand with her own.

**End of Chapter**

**DD- Haha, how'd you like it?**

**Gaara- whatever, REVIEW!! **

**DD- or else we send the evil smiley monster D: Evil!!**

**Gaara- and I'll bake some cake or something :P**

**DD- REVIEW!!**


	6. Dinner and a Place to Stay

DD- Hey everyone : Were back :

**DD- Hey everyone : Were back :**

**Gaara- Finally. Lazy ass…**

**DD- You're just jealous P Anywayz not much to say accept here's the stuffs, reviewers(amazing people), and the chapter :**

**Amazing Reviewers who are Just that Amazing(So you should review too)**

**. ****Gaara-frenzy**

**. ****x.Diamond-Tears.x**

**. ****XxFlyleaf.FanxX**

**. ****soccercrazyfreak**

**. ****FireDragon456**

**. ****Coral8888**

**. ****mischeifmaiden**

**DD- These people get a round of applause and a bag of cookies : **

**Gaara- That I made**

**DD- And if you review you'll get cookies and other pastries too :**

**Gaara- Save the 'review or I'll kill you' talk 'til the end. Here's the ages and chapter**

**Ages:**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara – 17**

**Kakashi – Does it really matter? Sigh, 26**

'**ZOMG! DEIDARA'S GONNA GET MARRIED TO MEH!!'** – Inner Sakura

'_ZOMG!! I LOVES DEIDARA MORE THAN ANY OF YOU!!' – _Shukaku

Chapter 5

Gaara almost jumped when he felt someone grab his hand. Of course, since there was nobody around, it would have to be Sakura, but he couldn't believe that she would just hold his hand. She hated him! So why would she do that?

'Tch, she probably thought I was the Uchiha for a minute and grabbed my hand,' Gaara thought madly, as he glared at nothing.

'_Ohhhh do I sense some jealousy?' _

'Hn, no. It's just annoying that she'd hold my hand,' Gaara thought back to him.

'_Righht, so that's why you're slightly blushing and enjoying it.'_

'I am not!' Gaara argued.

'_Are too. Remember, I live inside you, so I know everything you're feeling hehehe.'_

'Just shut up,' Gaara thought angrily, as he was broken out of his thoughts by Sakura, who was now holding on to his arm for dear life, as they entered the village slowly, going through the walkthrough to get to the village. His heart was racing partly because he was going to now see if there were indeed people, and partly because Sakura was hanging on to him. His face held a blush, but went unnoticed by Sakura, whose eyes were widened with many emotions. Fear, sadness, hope, joyousness. Gaara could tell she was very easy to read.

Gaara went back to looking straight ahead of him, his blush now gone. They continued walking in a slow, steady pace, and walked towards the entry way. They were almost there. Suddenly, Sakura let go and started running, smiling happily, for she must've been convinced there were people. Gaara smiled slightly, as the smile dropped in milliseconds, and continued walking, though it was a little faster than before.

"People! There are people! People Gaara! I can hear them!" Sakura exclaimed to him happily waving her hands all around. Gaara gave her a smile, happy that they finally found what they had been looking for. But even as he wore that smile, something inside him wasn't happy. It was like his heart was breaking in half. 'Why do I feel like this?' He thought, holding his hand on his shirt where his heart would be.

Gaara saw Sakura running back to him, grabbing his hand, as she dragged him to the village, making him run with her. Gaara couldn't believe it. This was just unbelievable!

Boy, was he right.

When Gaara and Sakura got to the edge of a cliff that gave them the pleasure at looking down at the whole village, Gaara noticed something, and Sakura must've noticed it too.

There were no people.

Sakura just stared down at the village, non-blinking for a few minutes, and then fell to her knees, still staring out into the depths of the village. Sakura felt tears coming up from within her. She just wanted to cry. One tear fell down her face slowly, like the calm before the storm. The 'storm' was about to happen, when she heard a soft voice beside her.

"Sakura, don't cry. We can't give up now. We still have so many places left to check. Please, don't cry."

She couldn't believe Gaara just said that. He was comforting her! She, the one he hated the most! The girl who he would give up to even have the most annoying person with him instead of her as the last people on earth, hell, maybe the universe! Why would he say such words? Did he care?

Something in the back of her head said 'yes', but she dismissed it, and blamed it on the fact that he needed her to help find people.

'**You keep saying how he only wants you around because he needs you to help him find people, but think about it. Does he really?'**

Sakura thought for a second. Really, did he need her? If he wanted to, he could complete this 'mission' without her, and find whatever it was to find. But why would he keep her around then? Why? This puzzled her completely.

She then remembered what Gaara had said before, and snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded to him, standing up. Rubbing the lone tear off her face, she turned to face him.

"So, should we go into town just incase?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn, I think we should, and later we can stay the night and eat here," Gaara said back to her. His 'nice' time was over.

"Okay," she nodded, and continued, "Let's go into the village and search."

Gaara nodded back, as they slid down a hill and into the village. Sakura had no idea why they were even going to bother searching when they both knew the truth; nobody was here. They were the last people on Earth, maybe the universe. There was nobody. They were alone. Together.

She searched anyway, looking in each house to see if there was maybe even an animal, or something. She would freak out and scream happily if there was even somebody's hair, but there was nothing. Not like she was expecting it or anything, though she was hoping that there would be something, or someone. She sighed, as she continued on looking through houses and parks and such, inspecting carefully.

Finally, she met up with Gaara after there two hour search. She shook her head 'no', as if to say that she had found no one. He shook his head 'no' as well, before he grunted and sat on a nearby bench. Sakura joined him.

"Do you want to eat soon," Sakura questioned, breaking the ice.

"Hn," Gaara 'hn-ed'.

"I take that as a yes," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Where can we find good food," Sakura asked.

"We can go to my house and stay there for the night," Gaara spoke, as Sakura nodded.

She stood up and smiled at Gaara, "Lead the way."

Gaara simply stared at her, not glaring, before sighing and getting up, leading her the way to his house.

'_Wow, you're bringing you're first girl home Gaara.'_

'Shut it,' Gaara thought back.

'_Nupe!'_

'Then I'll make you,' Gaara glared, as he pushed and punched the raccoon away from his mind.

"Hn, were here," Gaara said, nonchalantly opening the door and entering the house.

Sakura had to keep her hand over her mouth to make sure it didn't fall to the ground. The house was humongous! Possibly mansion size! Not to mention it looked beautiful on the inside too! 'Wow' she thought, 'I never knew that Gaara lived in this kind of lifestyle.' A few seconds later she added, 'Not that I know much about him anyway…'

"Wow," Sakura awed, as Gaara turned to look at her, confused.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Your house. It's… wow, beautiful," Sakura said, still in 'aw'.

"Hn, not really," Gaara said, turning his head away from her. 'You're even more beautiful,' He thought. Whoa! Where did that come from?

'_You L-O, L-O, L-O-V-E her!'_ Shukaku sang.

Gaara blushed as red as his hair, which luckily he wasn't facing Sakura, and then thought, 'S-shut up!'

'_I will not! Not until I-mmphf!'_ Shukaku was punched in the head and knocked unconscious.

"What do you want to eat?" Gaara asked Sakura as soon as his blush fully disappeared.

"Whatever you'd like," Sakura said politely.

"I really could care less what we eat," Gaara replied back.

"How about I surprise you and make us something?" Sakura asked, suddenly excited. She loved to cook!

"Hn, that's fine with me," Gaara said, leaving the room.

Sakura grinned, pulling on a cute pink apron that suddenly appeared, and pulled out some of the supplies for what she would be needing to cook. The only problem was what, should she cook? She thought for a few moments and looked around and noticed a calendar hanging on the fridge. It wrote the names of Gaara and his siblings and when and what their chores were. She noticed one of the days, it said 'Temari cooking. Cook onigiri for Gaara.' Sakura got a wicked grin on, and grabbed all the ingredients for onigiri. Good thing she liked it too.

She also decided that they definitely needed some desert too, and noticed that they had some fruit in the refrigerator. She smiled happily, as she got out a few bars of chocolate and melted them(I bet you guys can't guess what she's making lol), and started to cook up the onigiri. She even made steamed rice for a side food.

Once she was done, she called Gaara to come into the kitchen.

When Gaara heard his name being called, he got up out of his bed he'd been lying on, which he had been clearing his mind and thinking on, and stepped out of his room, and headed towards the kitchen. He was probably 2 minutes away from the kitchen and he could already smell the scent coming from it. It danced around his nose as he sniffed hungrily. He didn't know what it was, but it smelled helluva good! He walked a little faster to the kitchen, and when he got there, Sakura was putting down the last of the plates and bowls on the table for them.

She looked really cute in Gaara's eyes. She had put her hair up in a high ponytail, and was wearing what she normally wore, but over it, she wore Temari's pink apron, which he had to admit looked a lot cuter on Sakura than it did for Temari. She looked like she was a housewife, _his_ housewife.

'Gah, stop thinking like that!' Gaara thought, mentally kicking himself, as he sat down. He had to stop himself from eating all the food right there and then.

"I hope you like it! I'm not exactly the best cook in the world," Sakura cheerfully said, taking off her apron and setting it down on the counter, and went to go sit down at the table she and Gaara were sitting at. 'Please let it be good, please let it be good,' Sakura repeated in her mind, as she saw Gaara eating his first bite of her food. His eyes widened as he chewed. 'Crap,' Sakura looked down, saddened.

Then, Gaara started taking more bites. Faster and faster. Sakura almost laughed at how funny it looked to see Gaara of the Sand eating her food like it was the last meal he would have. She couldn't hold it in much longer, and started giggling at him. He lifted his face, his cheeks puffy with food, and one eyebrow(nonexistent) lifted up. Sakura just laughed, as he shrugged and continued eating. Finally, she settled down, and started to eat her own food, except a lot more slowly than Gaara.

When she noticed Gaara was done, she asked him if he wanted seconds, and he immediately shook his head 'yes' extremely fast.

Sakura slightly laughed, as she got up with his plate, and filled it up with more food. She then set it down in front of him, and he did the same thing he did before, making her laugh again, before going back to her own food.

After they were done, Gaara noticed there was none left, and he sighed slightly, but Sakura stood up from her chair and went back into the kitchen. He was confused. Why would she go back in there? Maybe she has more food!

When she came back, she held two things in her hands. In one hand, her right, she held a bowl, of what, Gaara didn't know. In the other hand, she held a bowl of strawberries. She set them down. After one look at the other bowl, he knew exactly what she made.

Strawberries dipped in chocolate. Yum.

Gaara was the first to grab a strawberry and dip it in chocolate. He lifted it to his mouth, and tasted it, feeling the taste of deliciousness in his mouth. He almost groaned in pleasure of eating the strawberry.

Sakura and Gaara had gone through half the bowl of strawberries when Gaara noticed something. This girl… She didn't care about what she was eating. Most girls would stop after a while, thinking they were going to get fat or something, but she didn't. He was glad for that, including since he would seem like a hog eating all this food alone.

When they were done, they sat at the table not speaking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, it was a comfortable one.

Surprisingly, Gaara was the first to speak, "I didn't know you cooked so well."

Sakura was shocked to hear that, including from Gaara. She turned to face him, and replied, "Um, thank you. I didn't think I cooked so well."

"Well, you do," Gaara said. It was his own way of saying 'Thank You' to her without actually saying it, and luckily she realized it, and nodded towards him.

"Thanks," Sakura said, blushing slightly, "Oh, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"You can sleep in a guest room," Gaara said, getting up from his chair. He felt like he was a million pounds from all the food he ate, but he led her to her room anyway.

"You can sleep in here," Gaara said, opening the door for her, as she entered.

Sakura was stunned. It was simple, but beautiful all the same. It had all the simple things a regular bedroom had; a bed, dresser, closet. But it had an extra door, which probably led to the bathroom, and the bed looked like a fluffy comfortable bed. She paint on the walls was a sunset color, while the floors were wooden. She remembered that Gaara was there beside her, and blushed slightly in embarrassment, before muttering a quick 'Thank you', and he left her to herself.

This would be a great night.

**End of Chapter**

**DD- How was it? Was it so good that you should review?**

**Gaara- Of course, that's why everyone needs to review!**

**DD- Gaara will make the amazing strawberries dipped in chocolate like in this chapter if you review!!**

**Gaara- Yep, but only if you review! SO REVIEW OR ELSE!**


End file.
